The present invention comprises novel additive compositions of new alkenyl succinimides derived from aminoalkoxyamines, the method of preparing them, and lubricant compositions containing them.
Alkenyl succinimides derived from aminoalkoxyamines which can be used as lubricant additives have already been described in U.S. Pat No. 4,081,388 of Gerard Soula et al. These alkenyl succinimides are prepared from aminoalkoxyamines obtained by the cyanoethylation of triethanolamine with, for instance, acrylonitrile, followed by a hydrogenation. The products obtained had very good characteristics as additives for lubricating oils.
By virtue of the present invention, applicants have found new lubricant additive compositions based on alkenyl succinimides which impart to the lubricating oils performances as good as those imparted by the aforementioned prior additives, but at lower concentration.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide novel lubricant additive compositions based on alkenyl succinimides derived from aminoalkoxyamines which impart to lubricating oils excellent performance characteristics at reduced concentrations in the lubricant.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide novel methods for producing the new lubricant additive compositions.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide novel lubricants containing the novel lubricant additive compositions of the present invention.
Further objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the present disclosure.